


Let's Not Talk Too Much

by j_gabrielle



Category: xXx (Movies), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, bareback, mention of shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Nicks is making those little punched out noises like he can barely breathe as he is bouncing on his cock. He throws his head back. Tennyson chances to latch his teeth to his collarbone. Right over the mark he left there this afternoon in the back seat of his car between crash number 213 and Nicks shooting up some baddies while he attempts 214.





	

Tennyson bucks his hips. Wild and untamed, his teeth are bared. The head of his cock catches up against his prostate and Nicks barely bites back the moan before Tennyson is watching him with undisguised want and awe.

"There?" He drawls, accent thick. The light of the streetlamp catches on the sweat beading his forehead. Nicks brushes away the dark locks caught over his eyes.

"Yeah. There." Nicks swallows, allowing himself to be held. Tennyson moves his hand to the small of his back, rubbing slow circles. "Move, you bastard. I can't-" He keens, trying for vicious and failing. 

Tennyson leans in, pressing his cheek against Nicks. Feeling each stutter and shudder as he obeys (like he will obey every single whim and fancy if it means he gets to have this, gets to keep this let me please oh i'll be good-). Nicks is making those little punched out noises like he can barely breathe as he is bouncing on his cock. He throws his head back. Tennyson chances to latch his teeth to his collarbone. Right over the mark he left there this afternoon in the back seat of his car between crash number 213 and Nicks shooting up some baddies while he attempts 214.

He feels the scratches down his back. The signal that Nicks is close. Tennyson smirks, dipping lower without breaking pace to tease those lovely dark nubs with his tongue. This only serves to have him feel Nicks digging his nails into his flesh, screaming his name as he comes tight around him. Sometimes he thinks his lover may be a cat but no matter. He can't deny the thrill of possession that comes with wearing his welts like badges of honour.

Tennyson lays him back on the bed. Nicks sobs as he shakes through his orgasm. He swallows up the sound in a kiss. Devouring. Nicks digs his heels into his arse and he has the tendrils of a thought about possibly coaxing Nicks into an experiment with his fingers when he comes apart in between the sound of Nicks chuckling hoarsely against his cheek and the way he can feel his heartbeat jackrabbiting in time to his.

"Get off me. You weigh a tonne." Nicks grouses just as he is feeling the buzz and the bliss clouding his mind. He doesn't think he wants to move. But. Carefully, he pulls himself out of Nicks, checking him over for any tears. Prodding with the pad of his fingers, he smears his come leaking out of Nicks hole on the soft skin of his thighs. "You're making a mess of me."

"I thought that was the whole point of this exercise." He laughs, moving away only a fraction before Nicks is pulling him back in. "You're the one complaining about the mess."

Nicks bites his shoulder. "Shower. Then we're changing the sheets. I'm not sleeping in another wet spot."

"Together?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. It'll be faster that way." 

Tennyson snorts. If previous experience(s) is/are (and they were) any indicator, he'd be too distracted by Nicks' arse and water slicked lips to get any proper cleaning done. By the time they stumble out of the shower, they'd be half-pruned and far too exhausted for anything more than sleeping. The memory of pinning his lover against the glass windows and fucking him under the spray of water makes him twitch again in interest.

Nicks flickers his gaze downward before looking back up to him. "If I suck you off before we shower, do you think you can hold off until I have rinsed the shampoo out before you fuck me again?"

Tennyson nods. Nicks rolls his eyes, but the quirk of his lips is fond and happy. Tennyson reckons he isn't the only one in this relationship who is too far gone for the other. And that thought makes him inordinately pleased.

"Come on. Follow my lead." Nicks says, nudging him down to crawl between his thighs. Tennyson relaxes back with a grin as wet heat envelope his cock once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my offering to this rare pair x


End file.
